


See What I See

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mirror Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Joan and Vera reflect on...things.





	See What I See

**Author's Note:**

> The 2nd of my Kinktober works. Today's chosen prompt was: MIRROR SEX. :)

The sharp bite of vodka lays fresh on her tongue, unravels the knot of tension in her shoulders and lets loose a warm buzz that settles in her belly. Deputy jacket removed, she still grows hot under the collar. It’s a welcome side effect of these increasingly more frequent debriefs. But she knows the libation isn’t the only frosty Russian to blame. 

At the sink in the Governor’s washroom, she cleanses her hands then draws fluttering wet fingers across the back of her neck, in an effort to calm the furnace burning within. She knows it’s useless; it’s not her own touch that can cure what ails her, it’s the touch of another she craves.

As if summoned by telepathy alone, Joan appears in the doorway, hair loose from the rigid bun, jacket removed and sleeves perfectly cuffed to the elbows. Her long body leans against the door frame, alabaster arms crossing leisurely over her full breasts.

“Are you alright, Vera? Not feeling ill, are you?” She wears her customary smirk, with a devilish twinkle in her coal black eyes. Lady Lucifer knows everything.

Vera meets her gaze in the mirror and stutters a weak reply. “No...no, I’m just a bit...warm, that’s all.”

Uncoiling like a serpent from her place of repose, Joan crosses the few steps to the sink. She stands but a few inches behind the smaller woman and continues to watch Vera’s reflection in the mirror, enjoying the look of nervous anticipation in those transparent ocean eyes.

“Then perhaps you should loosen your collar.” Warm breath bathes the side of Vera’s neck and tickles a rosy ear. Espresso eyes watch from above and speak of all kinds of salacious mischief. With a nod and sheepish grin Vera eventually complies. Trembling hands reach up to the knot of her tie, but she struggles to set it free.

“Allow me.” Joan husks, full lips drawn back in a sultry smile as she takes a step closer, effectively sealing the gap between them.

Long arms cocoon Vera as she reaches around her slender frame and deftly loosens the tie, leaving it draped around Vera’s neck. Porcelain hands fall to the first button of the crisp white shirt and unfasten it with surprising ease. Vera swallows hard when those elegant fingers continue down the row of buttons, not stopping once the modest swell of her breasts are exposed. Joan continues to silently watch her in the mirror, the seductive smile never leaving her perfect pout. The pulse between Vera’s thighs grows stronger with each button that is released.

Reaching the waist of Vera’s skirt, Joan gently pulls the shirt tails free and unfastens the remaining buttons until it hangs open, exposing an enticing strip of Vera’s smooth olive skin. Vera bites her bottom lip self-consciously as she watches Joan eyeing her in the mirror and shivers with the first touch of graceful, pale fingers against the taut skin of her stomach. Joan breathes deeply behind her and presses her body firmly into Vera.

“So warm.” She mewls as she lazily traces her fingers up the path of exposed skin, eventually slipping beneath the open seam as she reaches Vera’s right breast. Vera gasps and arches into the caress when Joan kneads the firm mound in the palm of her hand.

When Joan’s hand slips beneath the cup of her bra and gently tweaks a rigged nipple, it produces an open-mouthed sigh. Seduced by Vera’s quick submission, Joan permits a languid kiss to the column of Vera’s neck, tracing the tendon below her ear with the hot path of her tongue. Vera can’t suppress the moan the pleasing caress produces. Eventually Joan removes her hand, joining it with the other at the small of Vera’s back.

The zipper of her skirt hisses and the heavy material slips quickly down her lean thighs. Feeling exposed, she shivers, but gasps with a firm bite to her bottom lip when Joan’s hands wrap around her bony hips. Apatite eyes flutter closed as she loses herself in the arousing caress of those strong, regal hands across her quivering stomach.

“Open your eyes, Vera. See what I see.” The hot whisper in her ear pulls her from her hazy arousal. She opens her eyes and blinks, looking up timidly to meet the onyx gaze reflected in the mirror. Joan offers a sultry smile as her right hand slips beneath the green cotton of Vera’s panties and her left returns to cup a modest breast.

Vera breathes sharply through her nose, hands splaying across the counter to steady herself. Her eyes involuntarily close, but she wills them back open, looking up to again meet Joan’s gaze. Joan smiles wider as her middle finger dips between Vera’s slick folds and runs the first slow pass along her sensitive clit. Vera jolts with the caress and sucks in a sharp breath through clenched teeth.

They watch each other in the mirror as Joan continues her ministrations, Vera’s left hand eventually lacing into Joan’s fingers wrapped around her breast. She steadies herself with the right grasped tightly around the edge of the sink as Joan strokes her firmly, hand buried deep beneath green cotton and quaking thighs. In perfect sync, they writhe together.

Seafoam eyes fall to the reflection of Joan’s wrist disappearing beneath the hem of her panties, milky skin standing in perfect contrast to Vera’s sun-kissed complexion. Her gaze remains there, until she feels the tendrils of release begin to unfurl, until the pulsing of her clit makes her pant with need. Looking up, she meets Joan’s gaze once more and the sheer arousal reflected in those abysmal eyes plummets her over the edge. With a long moan, she cums hard beneath Joan’s fingers. Her eyes remain locked on Joan’s captivated gaze until the surging pulse between her thighs causes her to contract and collapse forward across the sink.

Joan grows still, but remains wrapped around Vera’s tiny frame. Her beautiful mouth hangs open, an orgasmic daze lighting her dark features.


End file.
